Enemies or Lovers
by The Super Shepherd
Summary: Takes place in MW3 dust to dust in my version. Roach, Ghost, Soap, Yuri, and Price are ready to kill Makarov. What happens when Roach ends up as the only one of them who can? Its actually obvious what will happen. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

_**In this story Ghost, Soap, Yuri, Price, and Roach live. In this chapter they're at the hotel ready to finish Makarov. Now on with the story.**_

* * *

 **Roach's POV**

This is it. We're finally gonna kill Makarov. After all this time, after all we've been through it'll be worth it. We had our juggernaut suits on. All we needed was to put on our helmets. Makarov's men knew we were here. It was obvious since Price told Makarov we were coming for him and the van was being shot at. "Get ready." Price said as we put on our helmets. Then Yuri hit the door with his gun before we began to shoot all the enemy soldiers in our way the hotel. They couldn't do much damage to us thanks to our armor. Then SUVs drove up to us, but before the soldiers could leave the vehicles I switched to my M4A1 and used the grenade launcher. The vehicle exploded and before I could reload I was being shot at by the soldiers from the other vehicle. I began to take them out with my current weapon. They were wearing vests, but it wasn't enough. Instead I shot them either in the legs or in the upper chest. Some were bleeding out and tried to reach for their G18, but I didn't let them. As we were approaching the hotel more SUVs arrived and we were being shot at from the upper floors of the hotels. "RPGs!" Yuri shouted as one of the soldiers fire the rocket. Since RPGs were unguided most of them missed, but others were close to damaging our armor. I raised my LMG before I fired at the RPGs. I managed to take them on as Ghost took out the SUVs with Soap's help, while Yuri and Price handled infantry. The mission was going smoothly, but that may not last. As we entered the hotel we held our fire so we wouldn't accidently harm any of the civilians leaving the hotel. Then on the second floor troops arrived and began firing. We simply shot them as we up the escalators. "Up the escalators, go, go!" Price said as we ran as fast as we could in this heavy armor. It wasn't long before we reached the elevator and Nikolai patched into their security cameras and elevators. Once we were in the elevator started taking us up to the top floor were Makarov should be. Then we saw two helicopters, one heading up to the roof for Makarov. The other one was firing at us to keep us from reaching the top. The others began firing, while I switched to my M4A1 and held the grenade launcher. I aimed as well as I could and waited for the helicopter to move to my right. Right before it did I fired, sending the grenade towards where it would be in one second. Once it impacted the helicopter almost blew up in flames, but it didn't. Instead in went out of control and started moving towards us. After it crashed near us I lost my LMG, but I still had my M4A1. We all immediately took off our armor, piece by piece as it burned in flames. Once off Nikolai sent us another lift. Yuri shot the class on the other elevator, before we jumped. I nearly fell, but I caught the floor of the elevator with one hand. Yuri grabbed my right hand and Ghost grabbed my left hand. They started to move back so they could slide me in. Once my stomach was laying on the floor of the elevator I got my legs in and stood up. That was a close call. Once we reached the top floor Yuri threw a grenade before we slid to cover behind furniture. We fought our way through the soldiers around us. This was enough cover though. We kept pushing forward. We were close to the door that led to the stairs that led to the roof. But when I was at least a few feet's away the other helicopter came and fired its rockets at us. I shot one of the pilots before I was sliding down to where the window was. But I grabbed a piece of metal before I could fall off the building. The helicopter was rising up to my level since the other pilot took control before the hind could crash. I grabbed my bloodhound revolver, which was given to my by my grandpa. I managed to shoot the other pilot and the hind spun out of control like the other one. Luckily it went the other way. I pulled myself up and climbed onto the floor. Yuri was impaled, Soap looked like he had a broken leg, Ghost was out cold and Price was impaled in the leg. I knew I had to stop Makarov first, then I could help them. I grabbed my revolver and ran up the stairs. Once I was on the roof I saw Makarov who realized he wasn't gonna be extract. I raised my bloodhound at him. This was it. One shot and everything would be over, but for some reason it was like I was paralyzed. My finger was on the trigger as Makarov stood their with nowhere to run. I couldn't squeeze the trigger. I don't know why I couldn't do it. It was like I didn't wanna kill him. I can be soft and childish, but on the field I was silent and deadly. I panted lightly and tried to pull the trigger. Why couldn't I do it? Makarov seemed just as confused. Why couldn't I end the one who nearly killed my friends of 141? I realized I couldn't do it. So I lowered my gun to see what would happen. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes both confused. When I looked into his eyes I expected to see cold eyes of a killer, but instead I saw theeyes of a man who's also been through horrible things. Not you're average problems. Like he was never loved or cared for, which might explained his evil. What if he just needed love in his heart? We both began to walk away, not knowing what else to do. I walked to the room where the others where. How was I gonna tell them I let our greatest enemy get away?

 _ **What do you thing of this? Why couldn't Roach pull the trigger like he could've?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Roach's POV**

"He what?!" Price asked in anger and disappointment. I lied saying I didn't find him. "I'm sorry captain. I checked the roof, but he was nowhere in sight." I said. He sighed. "Its not your fault. He must of seen his helicopter get taken down and ran off." He said. We were in the rec room. All four of them were treated for their injuries. Yuri had a bandage, Soap had a cast, Ghost had to take it easy since he nearly got a concussion, and Price had a bandage on his leg with a cast wrapped around it. Before anyone could say anything Nikolai walked in and looked at me with an angered glare. "Care to explain something?" He asked. Shit, he was the one watching the security feeds. I kept a straight face and tried my best to hide the tense I felt. "Explain what?" I asked. "Don't play dumb with me Roach. I saw everything. You let Makarov get away." He said, shocking everyone. "Wait, you said you didn't see Makarov on the roof." Yuri pointed out. "I did and I didn't see him. I'm not sure what you're talking about Nikolai." I said as I became more tense. "You can't fool me. I saw the feeds. You had your gun raised at him, ready to fire, yet you didn't. Instead you stare at him and you both left the roof." He said. The others were angry. "You let the bastard get away?" Price asked as he got up and walked up to me, getting in my face. "Why in bloody hell did you let him get away?!" He asked in anger. I raised my hands defensively. "I swear captain, I don't know. I swear I tried to pull the trigger, but no matter how hard I tried I just felt like I shouldn't kill him." I said. "Roach. Makarov nearly killed our own. And he's killed 30,000 soldiers in a nuke. Why did you spares him?" Soap asked, also in anger. "Look I understand why you're all furious, I hate Makarov too, but I just couldn't shoot him. I just felt like it wasn't right. I don't know why I felt this way." I said trying to convince them it wasn't my fault. "We had him Roach. We all got injured, all you had to do was fire and it would all be worth it, but you didn't. We did all that for nothing bug." Ghost said. Then Price punched me in the face, sending me to the ground. "Why Roach? Why?" He asked as he looked down at me. I was furious now. I got up immediately and shoved him hard. "FOR GODS SAKE I DON'T KNOW! I JUST DIDN'T FEEL LIKE I SHOULD! YOU ALL WOULDN'T UNDERSTAND CAUSE YOU'VE NEVER BEEN IN THAT SITUATION! JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" I screamed in angered as I shoved Price out of my way and went to my room. Once I was in, I locked the door and sat on my bed sobbing. Now they see me as their enemy.

 **Makarov's POV**

I don't understand. Why didn't he shoot me like he could've? After all I've done to him and his friends how could he let me go? I sigh as I sat down in the alley. I kept a low profile. I can't believe I was gonna say this, but I'm worried about the Sergeant. God knows how bad they're treating him now that they know. I hope they don't hurt him. I kept thinking about what happened on our encounter with each other. He looked into my eyes as I looked into his. I could tell just by looking at his eyes that he was kind, gentle, and goodhearted. Something I wish my father was. My father Vlad was cruel. Every time I made the smallest mistake he would hit me. He would sometimes beat me, depending if I made a big mistake. He was always hard on me and expected a lot. He made me train to become Spetsnaz, but I didn't want that. I wanted to be good like those people in America. A free country. As I remembered my childhood, I was horrified. I was a soldier of Russia, yet I became a taker of innocent lives, I've killed innocent people and soldiers. I never wanted to become that, yet that's who I am now. I wish it wasn't. I got back to thinking of Roach. What if that's what he saw when he looked at me? A sad old man who's been through things? I guess he could see that, when no one else did.

 **Price's POV**

I felt bad for Roach. I could hear the poor bugger crying from all the way in the rec room. Maybe we were too hard on him. I can't think of why he would let the bastard go. I tried to come up with an explanation, but it didn't seem to fit. At first I thought that since he has a kind heart, he's seen too much bloodshed, but that couldn't be it. Then I thought his gun was jammed, but it was in perfect condition and Nikolai said they looked at each other in silence for a long period of time. My eyes went wide when I thought of a new one. He said he couldn't shoot Makarov cause he felt like he shouldn't. Would I sound completely insane if I thought he loved the Russian. That is completely crazy. Maybe he'll find out on his own.


End file.
